1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of enclosure systems for antennas including satellite dish, single frequency, narrowband frequency, and broadband frequency ones.
2. Discussion of the Background
Enclosure systems for antennas have been designed that offer a wide variety of advantages and disadvantages. For satellite dish antennas in particular, systems with radomes are a well known option that cover or enclose the dish and its components (e.g., amplifier and motorized drive). In doing so, radomes offer the distinct, cost-saving advantage that less expensive and lower performing components can be used because the antenna and its components are protected from the elements under the radome. As for example and since the electronics of the system are not exposed to outside elements, they do not necessarily need to have weatherproof housings. Additionally, since the dish or reflector is enclosed and not exposed to high wind conditions, it does not have to be made of the more expensive and rigid materials typically required for uncovered dishes.
A disadvantage of enclosure systems with radomes is that the height of the radome is essentially a function of the size of the dish or reflector. That is, when the system is not in operation, the radome height still remains the same since it houses the dish or reflector. The radome height in most designs must then generally be as high or higher than the maximum dimension of the dish, which is typically the diameter of its rim. This high profile can present problems for example if the enclosure system with the radome is mounted on a recreational or similar vehicle and the vehicle is to be stored in a garage or under a protective structure with a height restriction. Similarly, the high profile can present height problems for storage even if the enclosure system with the radome is removable from the vehicle or is intended for use as a standalone unit since it may still be too high to be stored on a convenient shelf or under the vehicle. So called popup units that have the dish or reflector located outside of a protective housing can normally be stowed or stored in a lower height configuration than an enclosure system with a radome. However, they usually require that the exposed dish and any exposed components be made of more expensive and rigid materials as well as weatherproofed. Such units are also much less suited to mobile tracking applications because the dish or reflector is exposed to wind resistance
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a basic enclosure system is provided for satellite dish antennas and other antennas including single frequency, narrowband frequency, and broadband frequency ones that can assume a stored position shorter than the maximum dimension of the dish or other antenna. In the preferred embodiment, the dish or other antenna is covered or enclosed and is designed to actually become part of the protective housing or enclosure and to move with it. In the embodiments designed for housing or enclosing a satellite dish antenna, the invention combines or integrates the protective advantages of an enclosure system with a radome with the alignment advantages of a polar arrangement to create a superior product.